


something unexpected

by AmorLorna93



Series: new territory [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Kakashi goes into pre-heat and Naruto can’t help looking after him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: new territory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140758
Comments: 39
Kudos: 210





	something unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’ve decided to finally dive in and write my own Alpha/Omega fic. 
> 
> I’ve been inspired by a lot of KakaIru fics that have Kashi as omega and Iruka as Alpha being all soft and looking after him, and realised I haven’t read a KakaNaru fic where Kashi is the omega, and I’ve decided to take it upon myself to write one. 
> 
> Please point me in the direction of any fics there are that do have this dynamic for KakaNaru because I may have just missed them! And I can’t help but love switching the roles with these two and love reading fics where authors do that!

Naruto’s mind fuzzed as an unfamiliar scent filled his senses.

It was not unfamiliar in that he couldn’t identify it, but unfamiliar in who it was coming  _from_.

The scent was that of an omega in pre-heat, but it was coming from Kakashi.

Naruto didn’t know that Kakashi was an omega, not that it would be common knowledge in any case, both alphas and omegas tended to use suppressants on missions, more often than not at least.

His nose twitched of its own accord, but he made sure to remain seated at his chair by the window in their cabin. Despite his instincts urging him to get up and do  _ something  _ for other male in the room.

Kakashi was currently busying himself with making a pot of tea at the stove in the little kitchenette of the safe house they were staying in.   


It was a surveillance mission, simple enough, not even high stakes, and usually the village wouldn’t want to waste the potential of the copy nin and ex-jinchuriki but action had been slow for a while and they’d take anything they could get.

It had been four days already and they were assigned to their outpost for a week before a changeover. These types of missions tended to not last much longer than that, two or more shinobi stuck in a confined space for a prolonged period of time was not ideal, so a week was the maximum.

They had three days left.

Three days of Kakashi being in _heat_.

Naruto wanted to smack his head through a wall.

Of course, it was just their luck really. Even with team 7 mostly disbanded, although they still took plenty missions together where possible as they worked best with each other, it seemed like the good old team 7 curse was still in full swing.

He came back to awareness when he noticed the scent had faded some, a glance around the small cabin told him that Kakashi was gone. Either outside or to the only other room which was the bathroom.

It struck him then that Kakashi must have been really good with his suppressants in the past for Naruto to have no clue that he was an omega all this time, and it only made him wonder further what was different this time.

Before he could ponder further, the whistle of the kettle drew him back to the present and he decided he’d get on with making the tea for them.

It settled the alpha in him somewhat, being able to provide something in the way of comfort for the omega, even a small task as making tea.

He had just finished stirring the sugar in his own cup when he heard the creak of the bathroom door open behind him.

The telltale scent filled the room again, and Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before he realised that it would have the opposite effect on him at that moment and he couldn’t help stiffening slightly as the silver haired omega approaches.

“I made the tea,” he mumbled out, his voice more husky than usual. He hoped Kakashi wouldn’t notice.

“Oh, thanks,” was the low reply.

He nodded once and cleared his throat, picking up his cup, before turning and walking briskly back to his chair.

He sat down, and only then did he spare a glance for his friend as he made his over to the counter.

He couldn’t help it then, his eyes were transfixed on the lithe form of the copy ninja as he picked up his own cup. He turned and leant back against the counter, his grey eyes flicking over to meet Naruto’s expectant blue ones.

He raised a brow at the blonde’s waiting expression but acquiesced to the silent request he read there. He tugged his mask down, (Naruto had been familiar with Kakashi’s bare face for a little while now) blew on the tea and took a small sip.

Naruto held his breath.

And Kakashi hummed as he swallowed, “It’s good, thank you Naruto,” he said softly, smiling gently in understanding as he did. Kakashi was always very perceptive.

Naruto felt the tension leave his shoulders, and he was finally able to relax into his chair, his inner alpha placated for now.

He nodded back once again, not really trusting his voice in that moment, and decided he’d follow suit and start sipping on his own tea.

He sighed as he felt warmth trail down his throat to pool in his belly, and upon taking another breath, he noticed the sweet scent had faded some.

Naruto guessed that Kakashi must be falling back on his chakra to suppress his scent, which was fine by him. However...

He couldn’t help his eyes drifting over to the silver haired man still keeping his distance on the other side of the room. Naruto hoped he wasn’t uncomfortable, although he didn’t look it, slouching as always.

That didn’t mean anything though, not to Naruto who knew Kakashi too well to be fooled, Kakashi was good at hiding behind his lazy demeanour so Naruto always took it with a grain of salt.

The day dragged on just like that, the two of them sipping tea and eating from their rations while taking it in turns to take watch.

All the while both pretending there wasn’t an elephant in the room in the form of Kakashi’s heat.

Naruto spent the day itching to help in anyway he could, he made the tea every time they required a top up of the teapot. He cleaned dishes, stoked the fire, got more fire wood when he noticed they were running low, he made soup as evening settled. He couldn’t stop himself, his alpha was twitchy with an omega in heat in the vicinity and it seemed the only way to placate it was to provide what he would for Kakashi.

Kakashi let him with minimal fuss, and Naruto guessed it was because he’d sussed that Naruto was indeed affected from his heat.

Naruto wasn’t exactly prone to taking on caregiving activities around Kakashi so it wasn’t exactly surprising that Kakashi knew what was up.

Well, maybe that was a bit unfair, Naruto of course loved to help his people when he could but he wasn’t exactly a fussy mother hen. That was normally Iruka’s responsibility.

It also struck him that he hadn’t reacted this way to an omega in heat before. Sure he’d been overcome with lust at times, but he had a good handle on his instincts enough that he wouldn’t ever become a mindless knothead like some alphas.

This was a different experience entirely. The lust was barely there, just hiding in the background and easier to ignore than usual. The need to take care, protect and provide were overriding his instincts this time.

As he finished his soup, he glanced around the room, a slight frown marring his features as he came to a realisation.

Kakashi, ever observant, glanced his way and asked, “Something the matter Naruto?”

Naruto’s frown deepened, and he fought down a growl of disapproval from his alpha, “You won’t be able to build a nest,” he grumbled, not happy at all with that statement. Belatedly, he also realised this was the first time either of them acknowledged out loud the situation they were in.

Kakashi huffed in amusement, his eyes trailing away from his blonde haired companion to take in their shared living space. Two futons and two blankets were all they had, Kakashi wasn’t particularly bothered by this observation however.

He shrugged a shoulder, “It’s fine,” he drawled.

Naruto couldn’t help the pout that made its way to his lips. It  _ wasn’t  _ fine. Well, not to Naruto, but it wasn’t his heat so he didn’t really need to make a fuss about it. If Kakashi was okay with it, then Naruto could be okay with it.

But there was the primal part of him that was  _ not  _ okay with it. His alpha wanted nothing more than to create a space for the omega, a space he could nest and relax and hopefully make his heat more bearable.

Naruto squashed those thoughts down, it wouldn’t do to fret, it’s not like they even had anything to build a nest with, so he had to get over it.

He wasn’t sure why exactly his alpha was reacting this way to Kakashi in heat. He put it down to them being friends, Kakashi was one of his most precious people so of course he wanted to make sure he was okay.

It was just... odd, and it threw him off balance slightly. Kakashi seemed to just be taking it in his stride, so maybe Naruto could follow his lead and not overthink every little thing.

Man. Thinking really was stressful sometimes.

As he finished his soup in companionable silence with Kakashi, he resolved to stop his thoughts getting away from him for their last few days of this mission. It would not do to get stuck in his head on a mission in the first instance, and being stuck in such close proximity with Kakashi he didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable with him.

As night fell and it got late, Naruto announced that he would take first watch.

“You can also have both futons and blankets if you like?” He suggested helpfully.

Kakashi shot him a small amused, but soft, smile, “I’ll be fine, honestly, thank you Naruto,” he said.

And so they bid each other goodnight, but not before Naruto made sure Kakashi promised to let him know if he needed anything in the night.

A few hours into his watch, Naruto realised that promises meant nothing to Kakashi, because it seemed his heat had gone in the other direction that it could and he was now shivering slightly under his blanket.

Naruto forced himself to hold back on doing anything that his instincts were practically  _ screaming  _ at him to do, because he didn’t want to overstep while Kakashi was vulnerable. Even though he didn’t seem perturbed by Naruto’s fussing of him during the day, he wasn’t sure if Kakashi would appreciate it now that it was the dead of night.

As Naruto sat by the window, his muscles aching with the tension of forcing himself to remain seated, he trained his ears on Kakashi’s breathing between shivers and he noted that the copy nin was  _ definitely  _ awake and being stubborn and _not_ keeping his promise.

Naruto became fidgety with the need to do something while resolutely not allowing himself to. His fingers began to tap on the table as his leg jigged, he was practically buzzing in his seat and inside his alpha was going positively  _ wild _ .

He was able to quell the beast within him, still unsure why it was so passionate about Kakashi’s omega, but he was unable to do anything about his body still being coiled tight with tension.

He huffed and eventually decided  _fuck_ _it_ , Kakashi could be as stubborn as he wanted but he was not going to sit by while he was a shivering mess on the floor.

He summoned a shadow clone to continue his watch while he went over to where his friend lay.

He grabbed his own blanket and placed it on top of the one already covering Kakashi’s form. He waited a moment.

He didn’t stop shivering.

_Dammit_.

“Kakashi...” he started, uncertain of what he was even going to suggest at this point.

“I’m fine, Naruto,” he grit out through clenched teeth, his voice tempering with the force of his shivering.

Naruto suddenly found himself fed up with hearing those words leave Kakashi’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t  _ fine _ , he could tell that pretty clearly and he hated how the copy nin insisted on being left in this state.

He narrowed his eyes, and then came to a resolution.

He was practically a walking heater at the worst of times, even without the Kyuubi has he had been in recent years, so he decided he was going to put that to good use.

He lied down behind Kakashi where he was currently lying on his side facing away from the window where Naruto had been sitting, coming to rest at his back and placing an arm firmly around him. Holding him tight and close.

There was a stiff silence for a moment.

“Naruto... what are you doing?” Kakashi asked, his voice quiet and almost strangled.

Naruto huffed into the back of his neck, “I’m warming you up, you stubborn ass, you’re shivering so much you’re practically bouncing off the floor and you know I run hot, might as well help out, even if you don’t ask for it,” he said all this as if it was obvious, although that last part was grumbled under his breath. He was still salty that Kakashi hadn’t asked when he clearly needed it.

“You don’t need to,” Kakashi argued.

“I know I don’t  _ need  _ to, jerk, but I want to and I’m going to,” he argued back. He could also be stubborn when he wanted to be, which Kakashi should be used to by now, especially when the well-being of his precious people was concerned.

Kakashi just huffed and Naruto just knew he was clenching his teeth again, although instead of the shivers (which had eased quite a bit already), it was to keep himself from arguing back again. It’s not like they hadn’t been in such close proximity before on missions, but these circumstances were certainly different than the usual. 

“Fine, thanks,” he mumbled eventually, begrudgingly, Naruto could practically hear the pout in his voice.

He smirked into Kakashi’s neck as he felt the other man snuggle (Kakashi would later claim that no, he did  _ not  _ snuggle) back into his chest, his arm tightened in response and he felt his chest rumble in contentment at the closeness.

“No problem,” he answered while fighting off a yawn that threatened to take over. 

He closed his eyes eventually as he heard and felt Kakashi relax and fall into a deep sleep. With the shivers nowhere nowhere in sight, he allowed himself to follow suit and settle into sleep, his alpha finally at perfect ease with the omega in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry about those ending lines there, Naruto is still as oblivious as ever about the implications of his alpha settling with Kakashi safe in his arms 🤣 although not for long *hint hint* 👀
> 
> Eep I hope this was good, this is my first try in writing for this verse and I hope it came across well 🙈 
> 
> at the risk of sounding desperate for validation- actually scratch that I’m just gonna admit I’m an attention whore and I’d love to hear your thoughts, please feel free to give my ego a boost or provide constructive criticism, I’m always striving to be better ❤️


End file.
